The measure of the angles of a pentagon are in the ratio of 3:3:3:4:5. What is the number of degrees in the measure of the largest angle?
Explanation: Since the measures of the angles are in the ratio $3:3:3:4:5$, their measures are $3x, 3x, 3x, 4x$, and $5x$ for some value of $x$. The sum of the angle measures in a pentagon is $180(5-2) = 540$ degrees, so we must have  \[3x+3x+3x+4x+5x = 540^\circ.\] Simplifying the left side gives $18x = 540^\circ$, so $x = 30^\circ$, and the measure of the largest angle is $5x = 5(30^\circ) = \boxed{150^\circ}$.